Yellow's Pokemon Adventures
by Pokemon Trainer Green
Summary: A action packed story with Red, Yellow and friends. In this story they always seem to have fun but run into tons of criminals and for some reason someone wants Yellow.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"RED! HELP...PLEASE!" Yellow yelled to Red faintly.

Red was running to her but it seemed like every time he took a step Yellow would get farther away.

" RED...please he... " Yellow was gone.

"AHHHHHH!" Red jerked awake. "Huh? Oh, phew, it was only a drea..."

"WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON HERE!" Green burst through the door. Green is a very stubborn girl in my perspective, she has long beautiful brown hair and shinning blue eyes. She is always wearing something that is "in", in this case a Turquoise Shirt, a Frilly Red Skirt, a White Hat, Socks that come close to her knees and white sneakers. "I JUST WOKE UP! AND THEN I HEAR YOU SCREEAAM AT THE TOP OF YOUR LUNGS!"

"Green, please calm down." It was yellow. Yellow is also a girl but usually hides her gender. She has beautiful long blonde hair that she keeps up in her straw hat (to hide her gender)and soft brown eyes, she wears a cute kind of over dress with a black under shirt, jeans and sneakers. Yellow also has special powers that allow her to heal and read pokemon's minds, so even though her pokemon are already strong are able to get stronger. She also looked like she just woke up.

"Sorry guys, didn't mean to wake ya." Red turned and blushed. Red is a nice guy, but he has some feelings for Yellow like ash he wears a red hat, jeans, a black under shirt and a Red vest.

"*Yawn* It's fine it is time for us to wake up anyway." Yellow said cheerfully.

"Right, so our first priority is to go back to Viridian Forest so Yellow can do her patrol, then we..."

"Look, Green, just calm down OK? We have all day."

"Well sure, but your not me and I have...um... a very important aaron to run, for your information _Red."_

_"_Like_ shopping? *Heh*"_

"Yes, do you want to come Yellow?"

"Sorry Green I don't shop."

"OK then, now that that's settled, lets go yellow!"

"Coming Red!" Yellow said excitedly.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Man, I wish we took a map." Red sat down tired. "I thought you knew the way to Viridian Forest."

"Ah, sorry!" Yellow said embarrassed._ Actually I was too busy thinking about what was bothering Red this morning. _"Pikachu?" Yellow's pikachu, Chuchu looked worried.

"Well, do you know where we're going?" Red asked. "Pika-Pika?" Red's pikachu, Pika asked Chuchu.

"Oh, yeah this way,"

"HEY! DO YOU SEE BLUE YET YELLOW? HIS BLUE SHIRT? BROWN SPIKY HAIR?" Red called over to yellow.

"Nothing over here yet Red!" Yellow yelled back, "What about you two?"

"Pika Pika" Chuchu shook her head. Pika also looked up to Red and shook his head.

"I wonder where Blue ran off to?" said Red, thinking out loud.

"Don't know," Yellow said sadly, "I told him... I mean he said he would be here at 12:00 this morning."

"Hah, maybe he went...Ugh!" Yellow quickly put her hand over Red's mouth. Then she whispered in his ear, "Look I know what you're thinking but don't say it right now."

"Why?" Red looked confused. Pika looked confused as well. "Because," yellow said softly, "he's right over there." she pointed. Red froze, looked where she had gestured and sure enough there was Blue walking down the path. Red gestured Yellow, she looked and saw him mouth _Thanks._

Then she ran towards Blue, "Blue! We're over here!" _Yellow looks so happy_, Red thought.

Blue was calm and cool as usual, "Hey, so why'd you ask me to come here?"

"What?" Red was very confused now, "**You** asked **him** to come?"

"Uh...yeah," Yellow shot Blue a serious glance and then he mouthed, _What did I do?_ " I kinda wanted both of you to see the forest shrine," Yellow started to run, "I think you will really like the way..." Yellow stopped running. "W-What happened here?"

When Blue and Red caught up they froze in their tracks. All Blue could do was just stand and stare. Red went up to yellow, "Wow... I'm really sorry Yellow."

Right before them stood the Forest shrine but all that remain was ashes and the shrine stone. Yellow just stood and stared for a while and then dropped to her knees crying. "T-Th-This shrine was sacred I've protected it for years, It was the pride and balance of the forest." Then she stood up and looked as angry as Red had ever seen her, "Who could have done such an awful thing!" Then Chuchu came up to comfort her, "Pikachu?"

"Ah, so I see you've noticed Yellow" a voice boomed from above them.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The man swooped down on a rope and grabbed yellow. "I knew you'd be here but I didn't expect the children to be with you."

"Hey!" Blue shouted, "who are you calling kids!"

"Well, you of course! *HAH*" then the man started to "fly" away on the rope.

"DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHO WE ARE!" Red started to run after yellow.

"No but I know the one I have right now!" Then pokemon came and surrounded Blue and Red, and to what red could count there was about 15 of them. Blue threw out all his pokemon, and Red did the same, "Guys do what ever Blue says, BLUE!"

"YEAH?"

"I'm going after Yellow! Pika come with me!" Red yelled. "Pika- Pikachu!" Pika seemed really angry. Then Red ran after Chuchu who was following Yellow and the man.

"Who the heck are you and what do you want with me?" Yellow screamed as she tried to pry free of his grip.

"Oh, it looks like I forgot to introduce myself, I'm known as Luxray and I am taking you to my boss because you see, you are a key part to his plan."

"OK then, who is your boss and what are you planning?" Yellow yelled back. "And what if I don't want to help you?"

"You shall know all these things in good time Yellow."

"Red! Please... Help Me!" Yellow was getting further and further away.

"I am coming Yellow!" But she could see or hear Red, she was too far up and Red was way behind her.

Red was running pretty much as fast as he could. But every step he took she seemed to get farther away.

Red stopped dead, in his tracks. This is just like his dream!

**Flashback**

_"RED! HELP...PLEASE!" Yellow yelled to Red faintly._

_Red was running to her but it seemed like every time he took a step Yellow would get farther away._

_" RED...please he... " Yellow was gone._

**Flashback Ended**

"I CAN'T LET THAT HAPPEN TO HER, I HAVE TO CATCH UP!" Red screamed, he gathered up enough strength and pushed himself to his running limit. Then he caught up to her.

"RED!" Yellow burst into tears, "please stop running your hurting yourself!"

Red looked up and smiled and still in a run he managed to say, "I can't let anyone hurt you! Now hand me Freesk!" Yellow managed to through her pokeball down to Red.

"Freesk! Use sleep powder!" Red said still running. Freesk flew up to the man and used sleep powder, "Butterfreeee!" It hit the man and Yellow (oops!). Red returned Freesk and then the man, since he was asleep, loosened his grip on Yellow and let her fall.

Red ran faster to catch her, "I'M COMING YELLOW!" He ran as fast as he possibly could and caught her as she was about to hit the ground. He got up with Yellow in his arms and was about to get Yellow's hat that had fallen off but collapsed on the ground again. He pressed his head against Yellow hair and silently whispered, "I'm so sorry Yellow, I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you..." then he quietly fell asleep.

"OH MY! RED, YELLOW WAKE UP!" Blue yelled.

Authors Note

HI! It's me! So how do you like the story so far? F.Y.I. like PokemonTrainerYellow I won't be doing many authors notes but I just wanted to let you know that

there are some major loves scenes between Red and Yellow in Future chapters and Red just might get a bit jealous of some other boys :)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Sir..."

"Ah, come in Lance."

"Sir, with all do respect the name is Luxray,"

"Fine then, I expect you have him?"

"No, I underestimated them it won't happen again,"

"Them?"

"Yes, there was 3, one called himself Blue, one called Red and then yellow."

"So what your saying to me is that you failed to get him?"

"Like I said before I underestimated them it will not happen again."

"I should see you won't, now leave me."

"Yes sir."

"Well Yellow it looks like you still have your friends, too bad they won't be with you anymore."

...

"AH! Where's Red?" Yellow jerked awake, "Oww!" Yellow clutched her arm.

"YELLOW," Green came in the door with soup, "lay back down you hurt your arm when you fell."

"So, what happened?" Yellow said eating her soup.

"Well it seemed that Freesk's sleep powder hit that man and you so you fell asleep, then the man dropped you, Red caught you but then he collapsed from exhaustion." Green explained brushing Yellow's hair.

"So, WHERE IS BLUE AND RED?" Green could tell that Yellow seemed tense.

"Pi-Pi-Pi!" Chuchu was happy that Yellow was awake.

"Chuchu!"

"Oh Blue is back with Red in the other room," Green told Yellow

"Thanks Green!" and with that she ran to the room next to her. Pika was waiting at the door. She opened the door.

"Red?" she whispered.

"Oh, hi Yellow," Blue saw worry in her eyes, "don't worry he's fine." Yellow nodded at sat next to Red. There were bandages covering his forehead. "*Sigh* This is all my fault,"

"No,*Cough* It's not your fault Yellow." Yellow looked at Red, he was awake! Tears started to swell in her eyes, "I'm sorry Red I shouldn't have got you involved in this.*Sob*"

"It's okay Yellow," Red got up and winced, "we all need help once in a while."

Yellow got up and hugged him, "Hey,Oww, Yellow?"

"Yeah?"

"Not so tight, K?"

"Oh, sorry," she let go immediately and blushed.

When you two lovers are done with the reunion come down to the PokeCenter Cafe." Then Blue walked out of the room.

"Wha?" Yellow looked so confused.

!If I wasn't immobilized at the moment I would so kill you Blue!" Red got up from the bed and tried to chase after Blue when both pikachus fell over laughing.

"What are you laughing about Chuchu?" Yellow smiled.

"Yeah, Pika, you two are a lovers couple also right?" Red started to laugh.

Pika and Chuchu stopped laughing and hurried ahead to the Cafe. "We should go down also."

"Yeah," Red looked kinda disappointed he liked the time alone with yellow.

"Thanks Red," Yellow said shyly.

"For what?" Red was confused.

"For risking your life to save mine." Yellow blushed.

"No Prob!" he winked at Yellow then ran downstairs.

...

"Hey Red!" Green was sitting at a table.

Look! My Scratches and gashes are almost gone!" Red went to show Green. It had been a couple weeks since they had the fight with Luxray.

"Yeah! They look a lot better!" Green seemed relieved.

"So..."

"Red, no, no more battles until your wounds have fully healed! AND THAT IS FINAL!" Green said firmly. Red pouted, "If your so eager to get outside then go help Yellow with her daily rounds at the Viridian Forest, I think she is almost ready to leave."

"K!" Red said excited.

...

"So Yellow what do you do?" Red asked Yellow.

"Me and Chuchu go around the forest and look for hurt pokemon or pokemon in danger."

"Sounds fun!" Red grabbed a stick. "So then wha... WHAT THE HECK IS THAT?"

"It's Luxray again!" Yellow looked in horror.

"GET DOWN!" Red hissed in Yellow's ear.

He called Green, "Hello?" green answered.

"Green we need backup get some friends and meet us in the middle of the forest, NOW!"

"Gotcha!" Then Green hung up. "Guys! BLUE!"

"Yeah?"

"Call Gold and Silver, Red and Yellow are in trouble!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Sir! We have them in our sites!"

"Good, land the plane!"

"Yes Sir!"

"Prepare to see revenge Yellow!"

...

"RED! YELLOW! WE'RE HERE!" Green shouted.

Red was badly hurt and his pokemon fainted, Yellow was trying to drag him to safety.

"What took you so long, we wer... *Ugh*"

"AH, RED!" Yellow eyes got huge, " PLEASE RED! WAKE UP!"

"Take Red back to the center! We can take care of this guy!" Green gestured the way out of the forest, "NOW GO!"

She ran, ran as fast as she could, with Red on her back she had to go a pace that wouldn't hurt Red though. She thought to her self with tears in her eyes,_ It's all my fault every time I am with him something happens to him! I can't let him get hurt again, It might be fatal next time._ "Pikachu?" Chuchu pointed to the PokeCenter. "Oh, Thanks!" she did a fake convincing smile.

Yellow waited with Pika and Chuchu in Red's room. And holding his hand she whispered something in his ear and he started to heal. Crying hard Yellow said, "I'm sorry Red You said you would always protect me but I can't even protect you, I'm so weak,*Sob*"

"*Ugh* No, Yellow you are the strongest girl I know, because you never stop hoping always believing." Red had woken up and looked at Yellow.

Yellow wiped away her tears, "No, you shouldn't be with me anymore, every time we go outside alone Luxray finds us and hurts you," Yellow got teary again and Red felt sad for her. Then he grabbed her hands, "Look,*cough* Yellow we can do anything if we are together, we accomplished beating Luxray!"

"Yeah, I guess." Yellow wasn't convinced. "YELLOW!" Yellow turned and Green, Blue, Gold and Silver came in the doorway.

"How is he?" Green asked once they were settled in.

"OK I guess," Yellow didn't look up just stared at the ground.

"Good, oh also Blue how did you beat this guy the first time. He wiped us out." Green looked at Blue for an answer.

"Um... Well I didn't have just my pokemon I had Red's pokemon too and this guy is much stronger than the last time we battled him he was too powerful even against all four of us." Blue seemed kinda tense as he talked.

Green walked up to Gold and Silver, "Why don't you guys stay here for a while?"

"Thanks but we have to get back you kinda called us without notice, _Isn't that correct Silver?_" Gold said, saying it to Silver more than Green.

"Hmph" Silver turned away.

"Isn't he stubborn?" And with Gold saying that Silver walked right out the door. "We must be going then, Bye-bye Green!" Then Gold followed Silver out the door.

When they left Green turned to Yellow, "Hey Yellow, why don't you call it a night? You've had a hard day." Green's eyes looked so gentle and calm almost motherlike.

"OK," Then Yellow walked out. _She seems so sad and worn_. Green frowned and then went upstairs to care for Red.

...

"Red! You came!" Yellow was tied up in a Compartment.

"Yellow! Wha... AHHH!" Red felt a pain serge through his body.

...

Green stared at Red toss and turn in his sleep, "ugh, no stop!"

_Oh Red, please get better for Yellow's sake!_

...

"NO! PLEASE STOP! You'll kill him! I-I'll do whatever you say just STOP!" Yellow screamed.

"AHHH!" Red was weak.

"No," a mysterious man appeared in front of Red, "I'LL NEVER STOP! NO MATTER HOW MUCH YOU PLEAD! HaHa!" Red saw a boy next to the man and then everything went black.

"Red? Red, wake up." It was Green. "Huh?" Red woke up to a cold cloth on his forehead. "You kinda passed out a little while ago." Green got the cloth wet again and placed it back on his head.

"Ngh... Green?" Red was a little confused.

"Yes, I'm Green, are you OK?" she asked.

"I think so, oww my head." he sat up and tried to balance himself.

"You know Yellow's dead worried about you, Red!" Green said to Red, "You should go see her when you feel better."

"OK!" Red said with a smile, then Green went back downstairs. Red thought to himself, Was that another dream of the future? Is Yellow in danger again?

...

*Knock* Knock*

"Hello? Yellow are you there?" Red was waiting at her door.

"Yes..." She opened the door and saw Red.

"HI YELLOW!" Red was so cheerful.

"Um... have you met Black?" a brown haired, soft brown eyed boy stepped out from behind Yellow. "He's really nice, I found him unconscious in the forest."

"Uh, Hi!" Black seemed like a nice guy but he looked so familiar.

"Black said that his sister, White, was taken hostage by Luxray." Yellow said, "I said I would help him find her when I'm on my patrols!"

"Speaking of which," Red was hiding something and Yellow knew it, "can I come with you on patrol today?"

"Um... sorry Red, Black's coming with me, but don't worry he's a strong trainer!"

"Oh, okay," And then Red walked off.

...

Yellow came in the PokeCenter around 5:00pm with Black. "Hi guys!"

"Oh, Yellow hello!" Green said in a happy voice.

"Who's the mysterious boy behind you?" Blue said from the couch.

Red froze, _Mysterious Boy?_

"Oh! He's a cutie! Come in you guys!" Green shouted from across the room. After some snacks Black told everybody his story.

"So Yellow are you two _close_?" Green said with a grin.

"Uh..." Yellow started to talk and looked at Red. "Oh yeah were really close, like almost _brother sister _close!" Black said.

Red was flushed with anger and what was it? Jealousy (told ya)! "What's wrong Red?" Black said, "are you Jealous?"

"Uh... NO!" Red said embarrassed.

"Are you sure?" Green said, then flashed Red a smile.

"Oh! What the irony! Red is red!" Black said to everyone.

*THUMP*

"OH MY... HaHaHa! RED IS SERIOUSLY RED! AWSOME! HAHAHA!" everyone froze.

"OMGOSH! Black! You made Blue laugh so hard that he fell off the couch! Such a rare scene! Does anybody have a camera?" Green looked like she was about to burst with laughter.

Blue got up the instant he heard her and brushed himself off, "Um... sorry for my rudeness."

Red got so very jealous and mad, "I'm going to my room early, bye everyone." Red brushed past Yellow, "Goodbye Yellow." Yellow could see hurt and sadness in his eyes, but before Yellow could tell Red anything Green and Black Pulled her into their game.

...

"Sir!"

"Yes Black?"

"I have successfully separated Red and Yellow's bond he won't be saving Yellow for a while."

"Wonderful work, meet me with Yellow tomorrow at sunrise in the middle of the forest."

"As you wish,"

"My precious, we will have our key soon enough..."

...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"AHH! Where are you taking me so early in the morning Black?" Black was running into the forest with Yellow gripped tightly in his hand.

"You'll see!" Black replied, he turned around and smiled. Yellow smiled back.

"Okay! We're here!" Black said in a excited voice.

"OH WOW! What a beautiful flower garden!" Yellow was shrouded in awe.

"Kinda like you!" Then Black grabbed yellow and covered her mouth with a handkerchief so she couldn't talk. "*Mmph*!"

Then Black set her on the ground and tied her hands and feet together.

"Wonderful work Black, you gained his total trust!"

"Sir! Thank you sir! But Yellow is a girl, sir!"

The man's eyes grew huge, "I was beaten so many times by a helpless little_ GIRL_! Oh well life, is shrouded in mystery, besides I will get total revenge in time."

Before they got Yellow on the plane she managed to scream, "HELP!"

...

"Huh?" Red got up from the table and looked outside, "Did you hear something Green?"

"No," Green turned around, "Why?"

Red ran out the door, "I have to go, NOW!"

"WHERE?" Green yelled to him. _Something is wrong_, she thought.

"Pika! Do you have Yellow's scent?" Red asked going from a jog to a run.

"Pika-Pika!" Pika shook his head up and down.

"Good, follow the scent!" Red ran faster.

"Sir, did you hear something?" Black asked as they were putting Yell ow in a cage. "Never mind,"

Red had gotten to the flower place just as Black was leaving in the hover jet. Red jumped in with Pika and hid. He saw Chuchu in a electric resistant cage, and Yellow tied up in a normal one. When Red knew for sure they wouldn't be spotted, Red and Pika came out.

"Yellow?" Red called.

"Red! You came!" Yellow was trying to break free of the ropes. Then Red remembered his dream, where he was standing, the surging pain. But Red reacted a moment too late.

"AHHHHHH!" Red felt the awful pain again. And when he realized that he was on some sort of an electric platform, glass walls started to close around him so he couldn't get out and making the electric power increase.

"AHHH!" Red was getting weaker and fell to his knees. Then Pika ran up and started to bang on the glass as hard as he could, "Pika! Pikachu!" Pika cried.

"Pika get out of here!" Red screamed in pain, "I can't let you get hurt!"

"Pika-Pi!" Pika yelled, Pika didn't budge. Then someone grabbed Pika.

"NO! PLEASE STOP! You'll kill him! I-I'll do whatever you say just STOP!" Yellow screamed.

"No, Yellow no you won't," Red had to change Yellow's fate even if it didn't change his, "Yellow, remember? We can do anything if we are together." Red was getting weaker.

Tears welled in Yellow's eyes, "Red! No!"

The man from Red's dream appeared. And Red now had a clear view, "Giovanni!" Red looked up at the man.

Again Yellow screamed, "Giovanni, Please Stop!"

Red looked up and Giovanni had a nice grin on his face, "No, I'll never stop! No matter how much you plead, I will get my revenge on you and Red!" Then Black popped out from behind Giovanni, and Red saw sorrow and regret in his eyes.

"AHHH..." Red was now laying on the floor while Yellow sobbed. Then all of a sudden everything stopped, the cages opened allowing Chuchu and Yellow to get out, the electricity stopped and the glass walls fell off and shattered. "Wha?" Red could barely support himself. Then Yellow rushed towards Red to help him. Red saw Black at the power controls, he had shut all of it down. Giovanni pushed Black down and turned everything back on, "I am not going to give up so easily!" he yelled.

"AHHHHHHH!" Red and Yellow screamed. "I can't let you get hurt again!" Yellow pushed Red out of the way.

Red looked up at Giovanni with angry eyes, "Why?" Giovanni turned to look at Red, "Why have you hurt so many people and pokemon?" Red yelled at him.

"Because," Giovanni grabbed Red and Red winced from the pain, "I've been waiting for him.. I mean her to do something stupid like that." he looked at Yellow, "Can't you see Red? This is your fate if you ever go up against me!"

That was Red's opening, he kicked Giovanni as hard as he could and shut the power off again. "YOU SPOILED BRAT LETS SEE HOW YOU DO AGAINST ME WHEN YOU ARE THIS WEAK!" Giovanni was about to grab Red when...

"SNEAK ATTACK!"

"What the...UGH!" It was Green, she seemed to have hit Giovanni right smack dab in the head and knocked him out cold.

Blue looked down at him on the ground, "Don't underestimate us!" Green rushed towards Yellow and helped her up. "Thanks Green," Yellow looked okay. Green helped Yellow and Blue practically dragged Red home until Green started to yell at Blue. On the way there Yellow asked Green, "How did you know where we were?"

"Well this morning Red asked me if I heard anything," Green answered.

"He must've heard me scream..." Yellow said.

"Wait! That isn't all," Green said.

"Oh, sorry."

"I told Red that I didn't hear anything, then he ran out the door and I knew something was wrong, so i went to ask Blue and he said that he saw you and Black running into the forest really early this morning. I told Blue to go with me and we investigated, when we saw the plane so we used Charizard to get up to the plane." Green looked ahead again.

Yellow stared at the ground, "Oh, hey Green?" Green looked at Yellow again. "Yeah?"

"Thanks for saving us again," Yellow smiled.

"No Problem! Anytime! But we sure do seem to be doing it a lot!"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Red and Yellow were sitting on the couch at the PokeCenter, "*Hah* Yellow it looks like we are immobilized in bandages again!" Red laughed.

"Yeah! Um... look Red I'm sorry," Yellow said shyly.

"For what?" Red was confused.

"For everything! I ignored you and didn't let you come with me places because every time we go some where you get hurt, but you got hurt anyway..."

"Yellow, stop," Red put his finger over her mouth to shush her, "there is absolutely nothing to be sorry about, I'm just glad we're safe again." Red gave her a smile and Yellow smiled back.

"Green!" Green came in from upstairs. "We are going out for a bit!"

"Ok but if you go into that forest, well I warned you!" Green walked out.

...

"So, Red," Yellow blushed, "I always have to wonder, why do you always come to save me?"

Red stopped and scratched the back of his head, "Uh... Um well you see, I really don't want you to get hurt," Red turned away from Yellow and blushed.

"And?" Yellow grinned.

"And, I don't want to loose you," Red said.

Yellow's eyes sparkled, "Really?"

Red looked right in Yellow's eyes, "Yellow I lo..."

"RED! YELLOW! I TOLD YOU NOT TO GO TOO FAR! COME BACK, I AM WORRIED!" Green shouted.

"Tell me later!" Yellow smiled at Red. "Coming Green!"

"Uh, right, okay." Red seemed sad, _I have always wanted to tell her that... I shouldn't be thinking that,_ he thought. And then Red ran after Yellow.

...

"I hope you all like berry salad!" Yellow came in from the kitchen with a big bowl of berry salad, "It has all sorts!" Yellow looked so happy.

"Wow! That looks amazing Yellow," Green looked at the salad, "I don't think I want to eat it anymore!"

"Oh! Don't think that! Dig in guys!" Yellow told everyone.

"Thanks Yellow!" Red started to eat in as usual. Green elbowed Blue in the side.

"Oww! I mean, it looks great!" Blue rubbed his side.

"Thanks!" Yellow said. "I think I'll go back home then, I have to go to Cerulean City soon."

"I can walk you home," Red said.

Green exploded with joy, "Hey! What a great idea! Why don't we all walk her home?" She glared at Blue, "All of us."

"What?" Blue looked confused, "Why are you looking at me like that? It is creeping me out!"

"_You_ are going too Blue," Green said

"Fine," Blue walked out the door, "Well, are we going or not?"

"Just let me get my shoes on!" Green was struggling to get them on.

Red tried to speak up, "But I kinda just wanted to go alone," no one except Yellow heard him.

"Ok! Lets go!" Then Red, Green, Blue and Yellow ran out the door.

...

"Sir!"

"Yes?"

"Our ship has fully recovered but we still don't know the whereabouts of the girl, sir!"

"Thank you,"

"Do you want to find her, sir?"

"All in good time," he stared at the profiles on his desk, "All in do good time,"

"Sir!"

"Well it looks like I've made a couple new enemies," he picked up Blue and Green's profile, "Too bad they won't last long,"

"*Purrrrrrsian*"

...

"Bye Yellow!" Green and Blue said. "Aren't you going to say Goodbye?" Green asked.

"Yeah, see you later Yellow!" Then they walked off.

"Did you miss me Chuchu?"

"Pikachu!" Chuchu said excitedly.

*Knock* *Knock*

Yellow opened the door, "Yes?"

"*Huff* Hi Yellow!"

"Gah! Red?" Yellow said, surprised.

I didn't *Huff* say a proper goodbye," Red said.

"Huh?" Yellow didn't know what was going on, "Yes you did!"

"No, before you left you wanted to know what I was going to say right?"

"You mean in the forest? Well, yeah,"

Red got up and looked Yellow strait in the eyes, "Look Yellow, I wanted to say...I love you," Then Red kissed Yellow on the cheek, turned and ran.

"Huh?" Yellow blushed.

Red looked back, smiled then waved, "Be safe on your trip, okay?"

Still blushing Yellow looked at Chuchu, "D-Did he just kiss me?" Yellow smiled.

"Pika! Pika-Pikachu!" Chuchu jumped up and down smiling.

End of Book 1

Author's Note

So? What did you think? Red is pretty brave to kiss her at the end right? Well, I hoped you liked it because I am going to try to make a sequel sometime this summer! Thanks :)


End file.
